ineedn t to be desperate
by Turtlefish 03
Summary: Sam is really upset because her Mum is bugging her again. While Carly is on vacation, she doesn t know who she could talk to. She is very desperate and gets help from Freddie...
1. Help!

**Hello everyone! This is my very first fanfiction and I also have to say I'm not speaking English. So please be nice to me. This is taking place after Sam and Freddie dated and won't be too long. So, enjoy reading. Yoshi**

 **Disclaimer: I don't iCarly**

Help?!

Sam´s POV:

It´s always the same with my Mum. All the time she's screaming at me, and the cat. I should do more for school and be as a good girl as Melanie is. I hate it when she compares me with my „perfect sister"!

As if she would be better. She never really cared about me, I had to go through life all by myself. She was never there for me, when I needed her. I can´t stand it anymore, I want to be away from her!

I was on the way to my best friend Carly. She accepts me like I am. I went through the Lobby of Bushwell Plaza, past Lewbert. When he recognized me, he started yelling but I didn´t get what he said and I wasn´t caring as well. I got into the elevator and leaned against the wall.

Now the memories are coming back. Two weeks ago Freddie and I broke up. Right here, at midnight. We agreed that it´s better this way because we argued to often, but I miss him anyways, a lot.

When we first met each other, we never thought that we would end up togehter. But I need the Nerd. And I know, he needs me. We behave like we did before we went out, but something has changed.

The elevator stopped on the eight floor and I got out. I walked to Carly´s and Spencer´s apartment and rang the bell. Normally I would run in without even knocking but I was to upset to do so. Suddenly the door on the other side of the hall opended and guess who came out: Freddie, my ex.

He glanced at me with a mixture of curiousity and sadness. Finally he said something. „Hi Sam , what are you doing here?" I gave him a short response. „What would I do here Freddklopp? I want to go to Carly." I know that it wasn´t necessary to be mean to him, but I

didn´t want it to let on me that I wasn´t in a good mood.

He looked a bit disappointed at me. „Carly went on vacation with Spencer and they won´t return for two weeks. You could come in with me, if you want. My Mum is not here right now.", he said with soft voice. I could read something like joy and confusion in his face. That again confused me. But I nodded and went into his loft.

Freddie's POV:

I asked Sam if she wanted to go in with me and she nodded. I was happy but there was still something strange. Well she´s always kind of strange, in her Samish-way, but today she seemed off and upset.

I opended the door and walked behind her in my apartment. She sat down on the couch and was starring at the table. So I decided to settle next to her. „Are you hungry?" She only nodded, what was irritating me. I knew her, I knew her pretty well. She would never only nod, if she had the oppurtunity to get food.

This was really scaring me because I worried about her in the moment. Until two weeks ago we were together and I´m still loving her. It´s very hard for me to see her that sad. I closed the distance between us and put my arm around her shoulder.

„Hey, what is it? It isn´t normal for you to be this silent.", I whispered.

„It´s nothing", she looked at the ground, „I only wondered where Carly is right now." OKAY! This was a really lame excuse.

„Come on! Not even Gibby would take this. You can trust me. Look, I'll get you some ham from the kitchen and then you tell me, what´s really bugging you, deal?"

„Hhmmm"

I took that as a yes and went into the kitchen. I openend the refrigerator and pulled a plate out of the cupboard. I put a big piece of ham on it and grabbed a coke before heading back to the living room.

Sam sat on the couch the same way as she did when I left. Now I really wanted to know what´s the matter. She was in such a bad mood, I´ve never seen her in before. Not even then, when she had fight with Carly and iCarly almost died.

I walked up to the couch, put the plate right in front of her and sat down. She didn´t make a move. I was really worried. She still wasn´t saying anything, so I pulled her close and took her head in my hands, that she couldn´t avoid my gaze anymore.

„Tell me what happened. You are not your usual self. You haven´t eaten the ham yet." I stroked along her face with my fingers. She tried to turn her head away, but I didn´t let my grasp lose.

„Why do you even want to know what happened?", she spoke to me after a while.

„Because I´m caring about you and I can´t stand it, when you´re sad.", I admitted softly. She looked at me a little bit surprised.

„Are you serious?"

„Yes, I don´t care, what it is. You only have to tell me so I can help you. I want you to be happy again."

She looked at me for a moment and then suddenly started crying. Sam cried! I`ve never seen her crying before and I don´t want to again. She really had to be upset. I pulled her into a hug end held her tightly. What the hell was it, that made her cry? Aarrgghh, I´m not allowed to curse.

She didn´t push me away as usual and so I tried to calm her down by stroking her back. I rocked her back and forth and kind of enjoyed it. We haven´t been so close for fourteen days. But that´s not important now, I had to know, what happened.


	2. Be calm with the ham

**Hey guys, I'm back! Here is a new chapter but it isn't that long. I'm planning on updating once a week, I can't promise though. So, much fun reading the next chapter and please review! Yoshi**

Be calm with the ham

Sam´s POV:

Oh yeah, now I'm crying. Why can't I controll myself today? After all he isn't laughing at me. What do I do? I hate showing my vunerable side, especially in front of him.

I hadn't that much time for thinking because I noticed Freddie hugging me and stroking my back. What was his point? Normally I would have pushed him away but I didn't for two reasons. First, I liked how near we were, though I'd never tell him that and second, this was what I really needed at the moment. A shoulder I could lean at and cry. And since Carly wasn't there, he has to do this job.

I couldn't avoid his questions any longer, I had to tell him. But not all of it. But as I ordered my mind he interupted me. „Sam what's eating you up so much?"

I couldn't contain myself anymore. All has bottled up in me, so I spilled with a tear-stained voice.

„My Mum! I can't live with her any longer! She always compares me with Melanie. She doesn't care about me and every day she brings another disgusting guy home. And then when he's gone she gets drunk again. I'm invisible to her. She has never loved me like a mother should love her child. Why Freddie?"

After I got this out of my mind I took a long breathe. I pulled back a bit and looked right into his eyes. He gave me a soft glance and in this moment I wanted to grab his shirt and crash my lips against- NO, NO, NO, NO, NO! Control yourself!

We stared at each other constantly for at least three minutes until he started stroking me again and whispered. „Hey Sam, calm down. You'll solve this without driving yourself crazy, you're are strong. Usually you are not so annoyed by your Mum. Is there maybe something else?"

I looked down. Fuck, he noticed it. Why has he to know me so well? What now? The best would be changing the subject. So I dropped down on his shoulder and sobbed.

This had a good aspect and a bad one. The good was, that I could cuddle with him again. The bad was, that I had to cry for it and so also had to show my weak side. I hate it, when people think I'm weak. Especially Freddie, but now I can't change it anymore.

He was so naive, but it also was so cute. I felt really comfortable in his arms. He knew very well how he could make me happy.

Eventually Freddie broke the silent. „Don't you want to tell me though what else happened?" I shook my head. „I can't tell you."

„Why not? You know, you can trust me." I smiled at him. „Okay, but first I need some ham."

As I said this Freddie grinned. „At least you can eat again. You could never resist ham for too long."

I smirked back and sat up. Then I wiped the tears away, took the meat from the plate and bit in it hungrily. I noticed that Freddie was watching me.

„Is there anything?" He was kind of distracted and snapped back into reality. „What?"

„You are staring at me. Is there something in my face?"

„Hm? No, nothing."

Okay, strange. But hey, I have my ham.

Freddie´s POV:

Aaaawww, Sam is so cute when...STOP IT! Hold yourself together. We aren't a couple anymore, even if I would rather be.

When she was done, she turned to me and spoke. „Listen: I'll tell you, what happened now, but you have to promise me, that whatever I say, you'll keep it for yourself okay?"

I nodded silently and looked at her curiously. Was I really prepared for that, what might come now?


	3. Girly Cow for weak nerves

**Hey there people of the whole world, here's a new chapter.** **I say it again I'm from Germany so I excuse for mistakes in before.** **Hope you like it though and plz review and say me whether you like it or not.  
**

 **Much fun Yoshi**

Girly Cow for weak nerves

Freddie's POV:

She leaned back against the couch with a sad gaze on her face. I didn't know how to react so I wited patiently until she started to speak.

"Mum is being so strange recently. When she returns from her new guy she is always extremly tired and looks kind of ill. Later she gets unpredictable, really aggressive. And then...and then she is punching and hitting me. Sometime before she started hitting me again but I could get away in time. She was screaming at me and I...I runned out of the house to Carly's."

With the last sentences Sam started sobbing and crying again. I wasn't able to move, I was too shocked. While I was slowly recovering, I shifted nearer and hugged her tightly. I noticed my shirt getting wet from her tears, but I didn't mind. The only thing I felt was anger.

Sam didn't deserved such a Mum as hers. A Mum that abused her, that doesn't worry about her, that doesn't love her and that made her cry. How could she be so heartless? How could she treat Sam like this?

I was still to flabbergasted to speak. Besides I didn't even know what to say. I only knew one thing, I would be there for Sam.

We stayed this way pretty long until I felt finally the urge to speak. "Sam, it's gonna be better." She looked at me blankly. "How?"

"To be honest I don't know exactly. But I am with you. We can do something funny, so you don't have to think about it all the time. I would even take you to Glitter Gloss, if you want."

She calmed down slightly and sat up. She wiped the tears from her face and turned to me.

"You know Freddie, you are a real good friend but let it to Carly to go with me to Glitter Gloss. And don't tell anyone that I was crying or what I said about my mother, if you don't want me hitting you with my butter sock."

At these words I blushed lightly and looked down but I also smiled. There she was, the threatening Sam I knew so well.

I'v never thought that she would say to me I'm a good friend. She also had her soft side which she sadly doesn't show very often. But I don't know, if I can keep my mouth shut about her Mum. I had to help her anyway and I wouldn't make it alone. Maybe she'll tell Carly. She knows better than I how to handle Sam's Mum. At the moment I only could scream at her.

I'd rather help Sam out as good as I can. I wanted to see her smile again. She looked so beautiful when she was smiling...AH, not again. Contain yourself.

I wanted her to have some fun so I suggested: "Let's go to Carly's. You know, eating ice cream and watching Girly Cow. Spencer has got the uncensored version."

"Sounds good to me but Carly isn't at home und her apartment is closed."

"As if that would be a problem for you."

She grinned at me and was looking forward for the time I'll have alone with her even though we won't end up cuddling like two weeks ago.

Sam's POV:

I've never thought Freddie knew how to lighten my mood. But now I had a reason to spend time with him. Carly won't return soon and so we'll have much fun. Arhg, what am I thinking?

We both stood up from the couch and left Freddie's apartment. As we reached Carly's door he took his cellphone out of his pocket.

"What do you need your cell for?", I asked curiously.

"I have to see whether you can beat your record by picking the lock under 17 seconds."

I smirked at him and took a pin from my bag. "Okay Benson, are you ready?"

"Yes, 3...2...1...go!"

I put the pin into the lock and shifted it up and down and... "Ha, got it! We are in. How long?"

"14 seconds, new record."

He grinned at me and we went through the door. I stormed to the fridge, I really needed my afternoon snack. I reached for a pudding and a Wahoo-Punch. I sat down on the couch next to Freddie, who switched on the TV and put Girly-Cow in it. He turned to me.

"Do you want some popcorn?", he asked.

"Sure but don't forget the butter."

"How could I?"

Freddie stood up and grabbed a bowl of popcorn from the kitchen. He sat down next to me again, pretty close, but I liked so I didn't complain. We looked at the screen silently. But at some time it was too quiet for me.

"Now, that Carly isn't here we could do something together until she returns."

God, how dumb has this been sounding? To my surprise he didn't glance at me strangely as I expected but said. "Sounds good"

Okay, that's really odd now. But hey, he wants to spend time with me, so yay! Bloody hell, I'm sounding like Carly.

I directed my attention at the TV again. Freddie and I were shifting nearer to each other, but not on purpose. More like absentmindly. I enjoyed cuddling with him but at the same time it was strange because no one said anything. I feeled very comfortable near him so I had to be drifted off to sleep at sometime...


	4. Puzzletime

**Hey there people, next chapter is on. Thanks to everyone for reviewing and please continue. I also accrpt critic.**

 **And for all the German people, I have an account on with the same username. You can read my stories in German there.**

 **Enjoy reading Yoshi**

Puzzletime

Sam's POV:

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH"

I was startled. What was that? I slowly opened my eyes to make clear the situation I was in.

I was lying in Carly's living room on the couch. Oh yeah, I went over here with Freddie, but that still doesn't explain why I was lying on the couch. I guess I fell asleep.

WHOA, WHOA, WHOA, there was someone next to. Freddie was cuddled up to me. Wait a sec, HE and I are lying pressed up together on a couch and cuddle.

Okay, that's really...I can't find the right words at the moment. And where the hell came this scream from? I turned to the right side and OMG... there was Mrs. Benson.

Her face was as white as a zombies' and she struggled with her voice. I shot Freddie a shocked glance and my eyes widened. He woke up and firstly noticed the circumstances, then he looked as horrirfied as I back to me.

"Fredward Benson! I just got home to make our weekly puzzle with you and you weren't there. Then I came over here to look for you and what did I see? Why are you snuggling with that...that Puckett girl? I thought you two weren't together anymore.

We blushed and gazed ashamed at the ground.

"Mum, please. I can explain this."

"Oh, I hope so. What's going on between you and her?"

She put her hands on her hips and glanced at Freddie with a stern expression.

"Nothing. We were only watching TV and then...fell asleep?" It sounded more of a question than a statement.

"Of course, you watch TV and drift unconsciously, cuddling, next to each other off to sleep. Freddiebear, I'm your mother!"

This was so embarrassing. Why did she has to come right now? I hardly could't contain myself any longer.

"Mom please, go over, make yourself a cup of tea and start the puzzle. Give me a moment."

"Well, but don't think we won't talk about this."

After Mrs. Benson left, Freddie and I looked silently at the ground. What was I supposed to say? I mean the situation was awkward enough. But no, his dumb mother had to show up.

How did the nerd and I end up cuddling? Silly question, we fell asleep and grabbed the first thing we found. Yes, so it was and nothing more. OKAY, that was not the slightest bit convincingly.

But I really enjoyed it. I'd like to wake up always in his arms. Wait, WHAT?! I really have to get my mind clear.

"Eh, yes I- I and you- we eh have- so we were- I eh- no plan"

Wow, haven't thought that what I was going to say could be topped by someone. But after that clever advise I was as smart as before. Yeah, he didn't has any plan.

I decided on pretending that nothing has happened. I mean, which other choice did I have?

"You should go over to your Mum if you don't want her going insane." He can't make her what she already is, but I thought that it wasn't the right moment to let that slip.

"Yeah, you're probably right. So, I'll go then." He took a breath. "I'm sorry"

With that he stand up and headed to the door.

"You don't have to. Are we seeing us tomorrow?"

Crap, first thinking than talking. Great.

He turned around and smiled at me. "Okay, I'll come over here then tomorrow. You are here, aren't you?"

I only nodded and he left the apartment. Man, this day was so confusing, I need a shower.

Freddie's POV:

I shut the door behind me and leaned against the wall.

Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god! It couldn't get more embarrassing. First Sam and I are sleeping and snuggling next to each other and then my Mum walks in. I didn't know how to react, that was to much for me.

It though was nice, very nice. Sam is so peaceful when she is sleeping, like an angel.

AH, I'm admitting it. Yes, I'm still loving her and I'd rather wake up next to her every day. It was my biggest mistake to break things up with her and I would go back and change this if I could but unfortunately I couldn't. I also don't know if she is feeling the same way as I am and after this whole cuddle-thing I'm even more confused.

What do I do? Tomorrow I'll see her again and I'm looking forward to it. Though it isn't easy to spend time with her when I'm still in love with her.

I have to tell here, anytime. Now I'm expecting a puzzle and an uncomfortable talk with my mother. Uh yeah.


	5. Gibby!

**Sorry for updating late but I thought I did it yesterday only I had just put in the Doc Manager.**

 **Hope you'll enjoy Yoshi**

Gibby!

Freddie's POV:

I went into my apartment where my mother already waited with crossed arms. I sighed inwardly. So much about enjoying my evening.

"Freddie, explain this. What's going on between you two? Is she pushing you into this? Should I call the cops?"

And I thought she couldn't get crazier. How wrong I was.

"First, Sam isn't pushing me into anything. And no, you don't have to call the police."

"Good, but you still haven't told me what's up with you.", she was very skeptical.

"Can't we start the puzzle?", I tried.

"Fredward Benson! You immediately explain what's going on."

"I don't know, okay! Sam and I watched TV and cuddled and then fell asleep this way."

"But why did you cuddle?"

"When I knew that."

"Do you still have feelings for Sam?"

Okay, that was the part of the talk where I doubted my mother. I mean, she never calls Sam Sam, but Samantha and then she was so calm when she asked. But the bigger problem was, what should I tell her? I've already said too much, but I had to talk to somebody and right now she seems more sane than normally. So, why not?

"Yes", I murmured

"I couldn't understand you."

"Yes, I still have feelings for Sam and it hurts seeing her every day without cuddling with her, without being allowed to really be near her, without being allowed to kiss her, without being allowed to love her. And it hurts even more to see her cry."

We both were speechless after that. Eventually she came nearer and hugged me. My Mum was more understanding than I thought. I liked that she exceptionally said nothing against Sam and accepted the situation.

"Aw Freddie why did break up with her then?"

"I didn't break up with her. It was mutual. We thought our relationship wasn't right because we are too different. But I miss her so much."

"Did it cross your mind that Sam might have still feelings for you to? Judging her she would have pushed you away under normal circumstances instead of snuggling with you."

"And why doesn't she tell me?"

"She's probably as scared as you."

"Why do you think I'm scared?"

"Come on, look at you."

Okay, who's that woman and what has she done to my mother? I'm even more confused now. But what if she's right. No, Sam just had a hard day and I was the replacement for Carly.

"Night Mum, I'm going to bed."

"Good night Freddie."

Marissa's POV:

My poor Freddiebear, he still hangs at Sam very much. Even though I don't like to see her on his side that much he was so happy with her. And I wanted to make them brake up. First I was pleased when they weren't together anymore. But seeing my Freddie so upset makes me upset.

Sam isn't that bad. She loved Freddie and I'm sure she still does. She wasn't evil to him. But they are both to proud to admit it. I have to bring them back together but they mustn't notice. I won't make it alone, I need someone to help me and I know who that will be.

I picked up my phone and disinfected it. Germs are everywhere. I dialed a number and waited.

"GGGGIIIIIBBBBBBBBBBYYYY"

"Hello Gibby, here's Mrs. Benson, Freddie's Mum."

"Oh, hello Mrs. Benson. I know that you're Freddie's mother. What's up?"

"You have to help me. Do you remember when we wanted Sam and Freddie to break up?"

"Yes, go on."

"Let me finish, then you'll know what I need you for. They broke up two weeks ago and at the beginning I was very happy about it. You know, I don't think Sam is the right handling for my little bear. But he is very depressed since then and you will help bringing them back together."

"But are you sure that Sam misses Freddie as much as he misses her?"

"Absolutely, a little while ago I wanted to make my weekly puzzle with Freddie but he wasn't at home. Then I called him and he didn't pick up. He couldn't because he left his phone in his room-"

"Could you make it short please? I don't have to know your whole story."

"Good, I went to Carly's apartment and they were cuddling on the couch."

"Whoa, okay, I'm in. But do I get something?"

"I heard you like liquid soap."

"Call me back when you need me."

"Ciao Gibby, see you tomorrow."

"Bye, later."

I hung up the phone and laid it back. I already had the perfect idea in my mind. I only needed a bit of time to prepare. Oh, and there's still a puzzle waiting for me.


	6. The plan

**Hey people! New chapter! Hope you like it and thanks to all reviews. I'm looking forward to them all the time. XP  
Enjoy reading Yoshi**

The plan

Freddie's POV:

Aw, that was a nice dream. Sam and I were laying on the grass in a park and snuggled. We didn't say anything, we were just laying on the ground and it was beautiful. But it won't happen in real anytime soon.

I got up from my bed and was on my way to Sam. When I wanted to go through the door I was held up by my mother. I still don't know why she was so weird yesterday. Probably she's in her mid-life-crisis.

"Freddie, where are you going?"

"I'm gonna go over to Sam."

"Okay, but you are back until ten."

I grabbed my jacket and went in the apartment on the opposite. Sam wasn't awake yet, it would have been very strange, if she was 'cause it was only 10:21. I still had to help her. It would probably be the best way, if she stayed here until Carly and Spencer return. She has half her cloths in Carly's room anyway.

I decided on making her breakfast, that would surely lighten her mood. I went inito the kitchen and took a pan from the cupboard. I think it wasn't always that colorful as it looked now, typical Spencer. I also took some eggs and bacon from the freezer and fried it in the pan.

"Ah, Bacon!" I turned around. Sam was just walking down the stairs and smiled at me.

"I'm making you some breakfast and you seem getting around better than yesterday.", I smiled back.

"You know how to make Momma happy. What are we going to do today?"

"Oh, I thought we could grab some smoothies and maybe play meatgolf."

"Sounds good, but first I need my food."

I put the eggs and the bacon on a plate and situated it down on the table. I sat down next to her while she began eating. I like it way more, when Sam is happy. Yes, today will be a good day.

Marissa's POV:

Good, Freddie is away, time to call Gibby. My plan has to work, my little bear can't longer be this miserable.

"Hello Gibby, it's me Mrs. Benson."

"Oh, hello Marissa."

"Freddie is spending time with Sam now. I'll write you a message with the things we need. Can you please get them?"

"Yes Sir."

I sighed, this guy is very- ah special. "Later."

So, this has been done. Ah, I have still time to spray the couch until Gibby arrives.

Sam's POV:

Oh, it's so cute. Freddie made me breakfast with my favorite bacon! I would never tell him but without the Nerd my life would be very crappy. He's always there for me, sadly not as my boyfriend anymore. We shouldn't have blow it off that fast.

When I was ready I put my plate into the sink. "Let's go.", Freddie said.

"Okay, Groovy Smoothie we are coming!"

Marissa's POV:

I was just reading the latest medicine magazine when the doorbell rang. This had to be Gibby. I stand up from the sofa and opened the door.

"Hey Gibby, come in."

"Okay, hello too."

"STOP! Take off your shoes outside."

I walked Gibby into our living room and asked him to take a seat.

"Do have everything?"

"Yes, I have incense sticks, tea lights, music and rubber gloves."

"Why did you buy rubber gloves?"

"Oh, I need them for my cat and because I was shopping anyway I also bought them. So, what's the plan?"

"Look: You make Sam and Freddie go to the basement. There I'll have everything prepared and when they are down there we'll lock the door, so they will be alone. The rest has to be done by themselves."

"But how do we know, if it works? I mean, we can't see them."

"Oh, we can't?" I picked up a camera that was laying on the table.

"I still don't get it. We can't go in there and film them."

"Gibby, you silly kid! We'll install it before and observe it with my laptop."

"Wow, cool! Can I bring some popcorn?"

"When you need to. But more important, did you understand the plan?"

"Yes, I have to lure them in the cellar and you do all the rest. And when we are finished I'll get my liquid soap, won't I?"

"Yes, you'll get your soap. In the evening our plan takes place."

"Wow, you are really fast."

"I just want my Freddie to be happy again. I'll go preparing the stuff. Meet you here at eight PM."

"Okay, I go home to my cat, ciao."

"Bye Gibby, see you later."


	7. Shut it

**Hello guys, I have to say thanks to all of you read this story and supported me so well. This is the last chapter of the story and to be honest to myself I don't like how this whole thing turned out that well but I wanted to finish it and this also was my first fanfic, so plz don't be cruel.  
**

 **Much fun reading Yoshi**

Shut it

Freddie's POV:

I was at Groovy Smoothie's with Sam and asked her what sort she'd like. "Blueberry Bliss or Strawberry Splat?"

"I'll take a Blueberry Bliss, but a large one."

"Whatever you want. Hey T-Bo, can you bring us a large Blueberry Bliss and a medium Strawberry Splat!"

"Sure" He came back with our smoothies and a stick. "Do you want a tomato?"

"No, we don't want a tomato. We want you to take your ugly face back behind the counter and that you don't annoy us with your stupid vegetables any longer.", Sam shot back as nice as ever. But I didn't care, to be honest I liked that she acted like herself again.

"Did you hear anything from Carly since she left with Spencer?", I asked.

"Yeah, she called me yesterday and talked about some random guy she met there. You know her."

"Sure, did you ask her, if she was in- oh, my cell rings."

"Who is it?"

"Gibby, he probably just wants to know which green food I like best.", I said rolling my eyes.

I took my pearphone and picked up. "Hi Gib, what's up?"

"Hey Freddie, you have to help me. I'm at your apartment building in the basement and my foot is stuck in the door."

"How did you do that?"

"I wanted to pick up this vibrating hairbrush to comb my cat but I tripped and now my foot is stuck in the grid of the door."

"Okay I'll be there in a minute. Don't do something dumb 'till I arrive."

"Good but bring olive oil. Later."

"Yeah, see you."

I hung up and put my phone back in my pocket.

"What's up?"

"Gibby's foot is stuck in a door and we have to go to my basement and help him."

"You can't leave this guy alone at least a day without him making any silly things. How did he get his foot into it anyway?"

"I'll explain it you on the way. We have to go now."

Marissa's POV:

"Good Gibby, they have to be here in a few minutes. Everything is prepared and you have to stick to the plan very carefully. So, when they are here you have to shut your mouth and not say anything, savvy?"

"Yeah, sure. And when do I get my liquid soap?"

"When we are done. Now shut up, I hear footsteps."

Soon Freddie will be my happy, little boy again. Hopefully Gibby doesn't screw this up.

"Oh man, this guy is out of it. Fell into a door and being stuck in it." , I heard Sam say.

"Yes, only a Gibby can do such things...and maybe Spencer. Shit, I forgot the olive oil."

"What do you need olive oil for?"

In a minute they are in, then I have to be fast. Thank god they didn't see us.

"Gibby said I should-"

They are locked, this part is done. They have to do the rest by themselves. But I'll watch with Gibby.

Sam's POV:

"What was that?", I asked Freddie.

"It sounded like the door.", he replied.

Okay, something here is extremely strange. I walked up to the door but it wouldn't open. Someone had been locking it from outside. My talent for picking locks wouldn't get us anywhere in this case. I couldn't kick it in either 'cause it was made of steel.

"Someone locked it from outside, I bet it was Gibby. If I get this bastard he won't be able to open any door in the future."

"Cool down, your anger isn't helping here.", Freddie said.

He was right but there was also something other strange in here. I looked around int the room. Everywhere were candles and in the corners were incense sticks. I haven't noticed this 'till now. But there also was calm music. I turned to Freddie.

"Do you know what's up with this?"

"I don't have any idea, but what are we doing now? I mean whoever locked us in here won't let us out anytime soon."

"I think there isn't any other opportunity than waiting...The worst is that there isn't anything edible in this damn basement."

A bright grin made its way on his face.

"Hey, this isn't funny. Stop grinning or I'll give you a wedgie."

"I'll keep it down."

What's up in Gibby's head? I'm sure that it was him who trapped us here, but why? On the other side, now I'm alone with Freddie though that isn't helping much 'cause we aren't together anymore and I can't make out with him or such things. God, how much I miss it, he can kiss so good. I shouldn't have let him go so fast.

I went to the wall and sat down on the floor. There was no noise except for the music. Freddie came and sat down beside me. Still, there was no one saying anything. How I hate an awkward silence but I didn't want to say something in the moment. I didn't even know what I should say. Yeah, I am speechless, surprised?

We sat pretty near next to each other, so our knees touched. I glanced at him when I thought, he wouldn't notice. He probably did the same because suddenly our gazes met.

We looked at each other. I love his big, brown eyes. They had this calming and soft charisma. Our faces were getting closer till our lips met and we kissed. The kiss was very soft and I put all feelings my for Freddie in it, but most important it was wonderful.

I didn't want to stop kissing him but after two minutes our lips separated so we could breathe. We looked into each others eyes again.

"I have missed you so much."

"I missed you too, nerd."

We leaned in and kissed again. And no one wanted to let the other go ever.


End file.
